2016-11-30 - Bad Love
The scene opens with Tigra in a car accident. It's another day in the big apple, where cat girls and Asgardians aren't an unusual sight. Tigra and Bobby had been out shopping while Freya was out catching the sights. The latter was in the vicinity when the accident happened, the result of a cliche about feline attention spans that could have gone a lot worse. As Freya boasts over, there is for the moment the sense of heavy magic in the air. The sorceress supreme would sense a spell, unmolding reality and leaving a carved abyss in it's wake and stepping through it. Accompanied by a repertoire of individuals. "Freya, methinks thou doth protest too highly. Has thine ego not been shined lately? Thou always didst buff thineself far too much." Amora, accompanied as ever by her brutal surrogate Skurge went to grin maliciously. "So let me give thee some advise, freely, for thine could use a good reminder." Skurge the Executioner, wielding his heavy glowing axe just went to smile. "I'll enjoy separating your head from your shoulders, Valkyr." Constantine has just left one of the last tobacco stores in the city. Cursing roundly as he makes his way rolling a paper with smartly lined tobacco in one hand, he observes the event unfolding with a sky high blonde brow,"Now there's somethin' y'don't see everyday, Johnny. Some magicky lass who cannae speak old english right. It's 'thou couldst use' y'silly bitch." Along comes with occult detective then, zippo in hand striking fire to puff old school. Best he can afford in this town. His trench flutters in his wake as his gaze takes in the scene unfolding. She's not actually quite a Sorceress Supreme, but Freya is quite skilled at magicks. A portal opens indeed, and Freya rolls her eyes as she hears the words of Amora, "My my Amora, have you not had your own ego crushed to dust by now? One wouldst think that with as many failed plots as you have hatched... you may have simply given up on all of this pettiness." She says this as she turns to face the two Asgardians, drawing her sword with one hand, and her shield being readied on the other arm. "Mortals, beware, this be Amora, the Enchantress. She is a sorceress of no small skill, and her thrall, the Skurge. He is skilled with his axe, but is no smarter than a rock troll. I advise that you stay behind me." she remarks as she begins preparing for this.... of course, she is working her shield hand's fingers in a bit of runecraft herself... Looking toward the blond goddess, Bobby grins as she responds exactly how he thought she would to the news of mead's sad fate as a forgotten beverage. And then there's a huge man with a golden axe. Bobbby sighs. So much for coffee with two strange, hot women. He announces, "Before anyone asks, 'cause you Asgardians alwasys want to ask... Nope, nothing to do with Jotunhemim." And then the man turns to a figure of living ice. Tigra has taken the moment to let out a hiss, all business now then as suddenly more people are coming out of nowhere, her claws unsheathing. As Bobby turns to ice she gives him a quick salute, skirting along the edge to try and go in for a flank. Constantine's presence is met with wide eyes and a quick 'get out of here' flash of her lips. Meanwhile Amora grins over, "Thine buffoonery amuses me, Mortal. Thine might give me reason to keep thee around." Constantine is blown a kiss.. Complete with all of Amora's bewitching, enthralling magics focus suddenly turned on and over to him. "Keep the head of mine rival after thee have vanquished her, mine adored." Is spoken to Skurge. Skurge goes to grin as malevolently as can be seen, even as his large Bloodaxe glows. "This will be sport. I've not split a Valkyr down the end of my axe in far too long. Since you seem to enjoy having friends with you, I think I will as well to make it more sporting." There's a slash of the Bloodaxe, even as four costumed criminals that seem to be wielding construction equipment appear out of nothingness. They clearly aren't the village people. One of them wielding a crowbar lets out a wolf whistle as he sees Freya, "We'll show you a -good- time won't we boys?" The Wrecking Crew all let out a holler as they go to combat stance! Nightwing was hoping to spend some nice downtime in NYC as Richard Grayson and reconnect with old college friends, but that does not seem to be allowed as before he can actually look any of them up he runs smack dab into an extra-dimensional incident. What is a hero to do? Well fight things of course. He duck into a building and then heads to the roof, once there he makes sure there are no cameras or observers and makes a quick change. Then as befits a member of the Bat clan he swing down, "You guys seem to know each other! Is this a private party or can anyone join?" He then tosses a pair of batarang at Skruge, the explody kind, they would stop a truck in it's tracks but sadly they are not likely to be more to Skruge then make him blink. The hurled Batarangs hit Skurge and explode off his chest, "Why, what are you supposed to be, mortal? Some sort of song and dance rodent? GO back to your theme parks." Rolling her eyes, Freya simply replies to Amora, "Rival? Rival? Go home young godling. You are as much my rival as this mortal.." Freya gestures to Iceman as he transforms to Ice.. "Is a Jotun." And then she asides to Iceman, "Thou shouldst know, Niffelheim is generally the frozen realm, not Jotunheim." But then she looks back to Amora. "You are merely a lucky child who picked up a trick or two. Come, I shall show you how magic is done." But.. then Nightwing appears and she laughs, "In battle, all are welcome! Come, show your courage!" She announces as she begins stalking forward towards Skurge... she is hoping that he -will- swing that axe her way. Constantine isn't a supreme sorcerer either, not even a sorcerer supreme. He has a reputation to live up to, however. He strolls up to what looks to be the good guys, dragging on unfiltered before quipping,"No me usual, but it does...now whats with the Norse rejects over there? They lost?" He then surveys the view between Freya and Amora with an appreciative look before stating,"I know you, Mr Iceman, not so sure about them. Can't say I object to bein' aquainted though..." He then looks to the street bum looking magicians in time to be hit with the enchantments of Amora. He smiles and says,"Darlin', you jes' made me day now why y'wanna stir trouble like this? What say we get outta here?" Bobby looks to Constantine. He doesn't immediately recognize the man,but gives a shrug, "Uh, watch out for the Blond? The one in green, I mean." She looks over at Freya then and answers, "Yeah, I know, but it's the frost giants I'm always getting asked about. or, you know, having psycho mischief gods trying to use me against." Which is hte short version of the earlier mentioned story. He focuses on the enemies then. "distract the spellcaster" is almost always a good ploy, so he kicks off onto one of his ice slides and, as he leans into a hard bank, moving rapidly around the scene, he starts launching snowballs at Amora's head. Not much for damage, it's true, but it's really hard to concentrate while taking a snowball to the face. Nightwing notices the lack of effect the 'rangs had on Skurge so he moves away from the man with the ax and instead heads towards the men looking like a demolition crew maybe they are more his speed. He drops right inot hte center of them and says, "so is this the Local 217 meeting?" He strike at one but sadly they two are beyond his blows being anything more then an annoyance, though he does have once advantage his quickness and he focuses on youing that combinined with his acrobatics to focus on not getting hit and hopefully even getting a few of the misses to connect with other members of the Crew. "Take care. Those are augmented mortals. Believe it or not, the man's pry-bar is enchanted and has on occasion managed to deflect Mjolnir itself." offers Freya as Nightwing heads off to engage the Wrecking crew. Tigra goes to let out a flying leap over towards Thunderball as he went to swing his demolition ball on a chain! But the cat did not make it happen as the ball connected with her hard and sent her flying! The Wrecker went to point over at Nightwing, grinning, "Gettim. Folks in Gotham'll pay extra for his scalp on a pike!" Nightwing being charged at over by Pile Driver going to charge over at him as NIghtwing went to leap over into the midst of the Crew! His charge would end up slamming him over into Bulldozer, who let out a yelp, "Watch out where you're going you buffoon!" As the two took a tumble! And as Bobby went to throw down some ice over at Amora, two large magical missiles flew from her fingers, meeting the iceballs and dissolving it to bits! To her mind, Constantine was enthralled as she gave him a command, "Mine love, go and empty thine mortal's skull and leave it an abscess." To then assuming Constnatine continued his ploy she would go ot continue on with her chanting even as she would be building up power to ready for a more powerful blast at Freya! Meanwhile Skurge went to attack at Freya, the Bloodaxe swinging with a dark, brutal glow of infernal energy about it. "have at thee wretched Valkyrie!" The axe met her glowing shield, glowing with the runic magics to it, stopped cold as the two magics warred in a duel for dominance as Skurge tried to hammer and bludgeon his way past her defenses with brutal strikes, trying to give Freya no chance to rally or ocunter! Her shield meeting with the axe, Freya isn't stupid enough to try to hold it off with sheer force. She is strong, but Skurge is far stronger. One does not fight strength with strength when you have less of that resource. Skill and speed are required in such cased. As such, the shield twists and lets the axe slide off of it and away from Freya's body, which is already moving. Moving how you ask? Well, most fighters would expect her to slip around to the side away from where the axe just went. But Freya is not most fighters.... her cloak flares and she is lifted up and over to drop down behind Skurge. There, she feints with her sword only to launch a kick at his knee as she reforms her stance defensively, shield held at the ready. She's doing a bit too much to work more runes at the moment, so she just focused on keeping Tall Dark and Nasty here too busy to let him kill others in the fight at the moment. Constantine strolls up to Amora with a swagger in his step. He raises his hands as if it's a Shakespearian drama, smiling widely as he replies to her command,"But darlin', there are so many here! The white guy on ice, the blue guy wit' a bat fetish and long undies, 'dem boys you brung with ya though they got pretty magics..." He then drops to a knee before her and puts icing on the cake,"Please, love, tell us which! Johnny'll fix'im up good!" It isn't hard to play starstruck when looking up at someone with a figure like Amora's, at least not for John. One thing that Iceman has learned from hard experience is that being underestimated by the bad guy is almost always a good thing. And throwing snowballs is usually a good way to be easily dismissed. Turning his attention off Amora for a moment, he skids by Skurge, blasting at his feet in the process, intending to coat both them and the ground in a near frictionless layer as he calls out, "And now, for your entertainment, "Axe-guy on ice!" Nightwing smiles as Piledriver adnd Bulldozer collide, "Now that is the sort of togetherness I expect form men who have been in jail with each other many times." He trys to get them angry cause angry equals sloppy most of the time. Now he just has to survive long enough to take advantage of the sloppiness. He trys to vault over them nad towards the Wrecker. Letting out an emphatic sigh, Amora points over at Bobby distastefully, "Whichever that one is. Simply set him aflame. I do not care. Stop wasting my time mortal." However, she has built up enough of a charge, and her energy goes to blast out over at Freya with the built up energy boost that shoots from them over at Freya, a large mana bolt blasting out of her fingers at her hated adversary for primpage! As Bobby goes to shoot past Skurge, the ice that goes on his ankles is almost instantly shattered by his strength, "What sort of whelp do you think I am, little man? I have hunted Jotun in their home. This bit of sliding is not even a distraction!" His focus is on trying to brutally slam his way over past Freya's defenses, even as she goes to work over at weaving her magics together and she goes to leap over at him, her blow sending him sprawling.. Right in time if not disrupted for the Eldritch Bolt fired by Amora to be sent in her direction! The Wrecker's crowbar is then hurled over at Bobby, a BZAPT of energy going from it as the electrical magic that charged it was shot at him. "Hey, how about we make a snow cone out of ya mutant! Hah!" Seeming to amuse himself even as Thunderball groaned, "Boss, now's not the time.." Even as Pile Driver went to try and slam his fists over at NIghtwing, "Don't make us AXE you some questions!" Then WHAMMINg into the Wrecker after he'd let out his energy bolt at Bobby, "STOPPIT YOU NUMBSKULL!" Somewhere out there, a loud NYUK'ing was heard. Constantine rises to his feet as she fires off her manabolt, brushing her arm to the side to make it go wide as he takes Amora into his arms and dips her while dropping his cigarette and says,"But love, we'd much rather set you on fire..." then brushes her hair back as he contines,"Mi amore, dites-noux que vous aimez mieux Johnny..." Last but not least he menaces her with a kiss. And okay, she's gaining the advantage over Skurge, but Freya knows that is only fleeting. The moment he is sent sprawling, she is already working a roughly cast shield rune with her shield hand again. But.. then Constantine dipsmooches Amora, and Freya cannot help but laugh, "A mortal magician, getting the better of Amora. I simply -must- tell all of Asgard about this!" she exclaims as she whips about to hurl the enchanted shield to try to intercept the crowbar. Odds are, she'll need a new shield, but hey, it's better a shield, than an Iceman, right? Like Hannibal, Nightwing loves it when a plan comes together. He moves on to his next target positioning himself between Thunderball and Bulldozer he calls out, "Hey you with the wrecking ball, you might as well just chan that to your leg since you will be in custody before too much longer." If the goading succeeds in getting the weapon tossed his way he will drop to the ground at the last possible momnt ot let it pass over his head. Bobby responds to the intercepted attack, "Thank you, Tall, Blonde and beautiful!." Then he focuses back on Skurege for a moment, "Not the first Asgardian to say something like that. I know it's the ice thing. But Jotun? Big, slow, dumb? Yeah, that's not who you're fighting. And that's when Iceman launches his real attack. He skates around raises his arms towards Wrecking Ball. Pillars of ice spring forth, form the ground in front of him, forming at an angle towards the former construction worker. If they connect they're likely to send him sprawling right onto the previously coated ground, and skidding right towards Skurge. Amora is, for once, caught over by surprise then, "How -DARE- you touch me you impertinent!" Even as Constantine went to dipsmooch her, and her hand went to then shove out at him directly. She might not remotely be the fighter that Skurge or Freya were, but she was still an Asgardian - wretchedly strong, and if she hit him he would go flying over like he had been launched from a cannon at a full force strike from her, fist aimed at his chest if she could! Constantine gets a howl from Skurge, who cannot otherwise focus on him at the moment, while focused on brawling hard with Freya. So, he remonstrates, "Keep thine eyes on thine own adversary, wench!" He went to swing the Bloodaxe at her as she had launched away her shield then, trying to slash her at full power over the chest wtih the axe glowing an unnaturally blood red as hellfire energies went to flow through it as he tried to slash her while she was shielding Bobby! As the Wrecker's crowbar went to hurl through the air, the thrown shield by Freya went to intercept it. At that moment, leaping through the air over at the Wrecker came Tigra, otherwise barely avoiding him backhanding her over through the air as Bulldozer went to smash into her from the side! Meanwhile Thunderball let out a grunt at NIghtwing< "Really kid, you're new here, but I'll make it quick. That ain't how we do things downtown." Thunderball's ball and chain going to lash out at INghtwing with surprising power and speed as he quipped, "I call this one the Ex Wife." Trying to smash at NIghtwing hard! And as Bobby went to race his way towards the brawl that was Skurge and Freya, Pile Driver went to ball up his fists and went in for the attack, "Hey, let's make some Ice Scapades!" Going to charge in with fists (and head) flyin then to try and intercept Bobby and burst through the ice chains that were lashing out! But it sent the Wrecker sprawling then as he was slammed down hard to the round! Yeah, Freya knew she was exposing her back to Skurge when she launched her shield, but... it couldn't be helped. She'd hoped that he would take just a few seconds longer getting back on his feet. But she has a weird way of handling this. She rolls forward away from the Axe and then turns to stand up tall and proud as she throws back her cloak and the gems of her necklace flare into flaming brightness. Time to see just how strong Amora's hold is over Skurge... "Skurge." she says softly, "Wouldn't there be more glory in fighting alongside the Valkyr? Just imagine the battles you and I could wage together...." Yeah, she's trying to enchant him herself using her super duper magical necklace. She's feeling a bit outnumbered, and will take any advantage that she can get right now. After all, Amora is a bit distracted for the moment. Constantine can't dodge in this position, but being in mid dip when he's decked means she gets...dumped. The wind escapes his lungs as he sails through the air, landing in a graceless pile some distance away where he recuperates outside of combat. The man coughs, gasping like a fish out of water for several long moments before he calls out,"Does that mean y'don't wanna go out, love!?" As Piledriver comes through and wrecks Iceman's attempt ad knockeing the wrecker off his feet, the frozen mutant simply changes tactics. He blasts out a freezing mist towards the two members of the Wrecking crew in front of him, more blinding than actually damaging, and spirals up on one of his ice slides so he can gain some momentum. Then he launches himself at the pair, barelling down on them at top speed, crafting a sort of toboggan of craggy ice in front of him so that when he hits it's going to be several hundered pounds of fast moving, super hard, super chilled ice hitting them like, well, an avalanche. Nightwing ducks under the ball then back peddles towars a nearby power line, after all he might not be able to hurt Thunderball but the charge in the wires should and the metal of the ball and chain should make a good conductor. He taunts the other man, "You aren't very good with that thing, are you sure you are a supervillian? Or is this your first gig." That right keep them angry and hope you don't get squashed. Skurge's Bloodaxe cleaves the space where Freya was moments ago, leaving an afterimage behind as her necklace weaves out to try and enthrall him. He lets out a hah, "So afraid to face me in battle, wench? And having to resort to such parlor tricks? My heart is pledged to one far more beauteous than you and it keeps me steadfast!" Even as she went to weave her magics anew, he would fire a mystical emerald bolt from the hilt of his weapon at her, likely missing. "And I find you Valkyr far too pious for my tastes." Constantine was flung away from Amora, even as she went to whip her hands around, her spells allowing her to land over, "So mortal, thou hast proven an impediment. Thou shall pay dearly for thine impertinence to befoul a goddess!" She would go to twirl her fingers together, going to try and create a searing blaze of energy over at him as she went to try and unleash several powerful eldritch bolts at him with the intent of separating his head from his shoulders! What Bobby does over as he goes all out with the wrecking crew is literally bowl them over. Ice spikes, prisons, bludgeons whip up everywhere. The Crew might be strong enough to quickly get and break free from them, but each time they do they are quckly blasted off their feet once more. It's painful, it's irritating, it's humiliating as they're stomped down hard! Even if not particularly hurting, it's still preventing them from fighting back, and it gives NIghtwing an opening. Thunderball's swing over at Nightwing is interrupted over by the skidding that Bobby's doing, bludgeoning him hard. Tigra is leaping through the Crew, one of her claw slashes being met by the Wrecker's crowbar, her yelping hard as the claws on her fingers literally roke off as she was sent flying again! "And here, I merely wished to know what it was like to fight at your side." offers Freya with a smirk. "And I thought Amora incapable of inspiring love in even the most weak-willed men." Yeah, she's trying something similar to Nightwing, make the guy mad, and he'll make mistakes. A simple gesture of her left hand shields her from the emerald bolt.... And then Freya hefts her sword in her right hand, her left tracing the runes worked into its blade. The runes themselves begin glowing a reddish-orange color as she moves in to attack. She figures that if she can get inside the Axe's reach, she has the advantage. She knows her own weapon is not as potent as his... but she is faster and hopes she is more skilled. Besides, she's having a lot of fun! So she feints high with her sword to try to get him to react by swinging low... after leaning away from the sword. But the high swing is merely the start of a classic swordfighting whirl, launching her body and blade into a spinning attack which will give it one, two, maybe even three chances to bite flesh... even as the blade itself bursts into flame. Constantine clenches his fists as he intones a chant in an archaic edritch tongue that the sorceress might recognize as Enochian even as he sits up from his spot on the ground. His lips are curled in a smirk as a singular blonde strand in his hand seems to writhe with a life of its own, and her magics brush along him like ribbons of silk. He has an artifact of her personage, and is employing it to render her direct energies harmless against him for the moment. When the moment passes, he holds up the fist grasping the long strand of her hair and he says,"Y'truly are a magnificent beaut when yer pissed. Far prettier than that dolla Rosacarnis, shame 'bout her an' the First. Anywho, I dunno what yer beef is here but it ain't goin' so hot fer ya at the moment." He then shrugs and pockets the strand before continuing,"Y'might say I'm an opportunist, howevah. I'll not bug ya if y'wanna bug out, an' I got yer number. Make me an offer, I'm amicable." If there is one thing that Iceman has done a lot of, it is fight those who are physically strong. And compared to the Juggernaut, keeping the Wrecking Crew down is child's play. And one lesson he learneed from that red-armored opponant is that no matter how strong you are, leverage matters. Which is why Wrecker and Piledriver keep finding their limbs frozen to the ground. Because he knows that if he can pin them completely even for a moment, breaking free is not likely. Once Bobby's ice has the villainous quartet held in place Nightwing reaches into his wristband of tricks and produces some gas pellets, and not the kind of Gas one gets from Green Arrow's chilli, no this is knock out gas and instead of the normal amount he uses all the pellets as he is hoping an extra strength wallop will do the trick on these bruisers. Amora's eyes flash over with anger then over as she goes to cast at Constantine, but stops over as she recognizes the spell. She looks over like she is about to huff and dissipate, before she goes, "Thou knowst the limitations of that spell?" She grins over, "If not, let me educate thee on them." While she cannot cast directly oer at him nor harm him with her energy.. That does not stop her from, say, collapsing the wall next to where he was standing, trying to bury him over in rubble as she went to fire off a half dozen over energy bolts over into it! And going over behind Skurge, Freya finally takes the offensive! Lancing out with hard, fast, brutal, flurried strikes at him at high speed as she whirls about! Some strikes he blocks, sometimes she cleaves over into him, slashing into him hard and fast then with each blow that went through her armor! Letting out a hiss of pain, Skurge went over to do something distinct from his normal tactics, as Freya went to dodge each counterstrike and block. He went to slam his hands together and unleashed a blow of raw, kinetic and concussive force over in a thunderclap at her as sonic waves blasted from his hands clapping together at the force that could have collapsed a mountainside! And what Bobby and NIghtwing do is quickly solidify up the less than Frightful Four. The Wrecking Crew go to struggle, but even as they topple and then burst free, NIghtwing goes to toss out a large number of knockout gas pellets around the area, blanketing it. Bobby, who can evade and doesn't really have to breathe is immune, but for the Yancy Street Gang, they can't get out of range of the wuppin before they collapse, one by one. Whirl, slash, stab, whirl, slash slash... and that's when Freya sees Skurge go for something she's seen trolls do before. How does she handle this? She flares her arms out to her sides, and her cloak flares out, forming wings. The blast strikes her armored torso and she oofs... sucking it up. But her wings catch the shockwave and lift her back and upwards... where she twists and turns to arrow towards Amora from behind... a charging flying sword swipe coming towards her neck. Well, that's the plan at least. She is hoping Amora will have a frustrating Brit with magic as the focus of her attentions. Constantine, tragically for Amora's sense of timing in collapsing a wall, will be forced to dive out of the way to avoid being buried alive when Freya goes to try and relieve her of her lovely head. Being in a cloud of dust and surrounded by concrete, somehow he managed to roll just right to get smacked by the glass of a window rather than the harder stuff. He takes up a block to shield himself from her wild barrage, calling out as he catches the glint of her blade,"Be a shame if pissin' over me offer cost yer pretty hair!" Satisfied that the pseudo-Asgardians are down for the count, Iceman turns his attention to the real deal. He starts off by putting an ice wall in a ring around Skurge. It certainly won't stop him for long, but hacking through inches of superhardened ice just might slow him down. Nightwing looks at the remaining two combatants both are out of his leauge but such is the life of a superhero. Since the guy with the Axe is behind a wall of ice he calls out to John, "Hey Brit, mind your eyes." then he tosses a flash bang in front of Amora's face, thinking that should make both swordfighting and concentrating on magic hard to do. It's as Constantine dodges out of the way and that Skurge is occupied and being slammed back that Freya disengages, and goes to charge over at Amora at full tilt. As the flashbangs exploded in her face, her attack on Constantine is cut off. And then Freya hits her with an alpha strike. Amora lets out a scream then as the blade of her adversary digs deep into her, and she howls over in pain. Like a bull in a china shop, Skurge whips up and over as he sees the Wrecking Crew put on the gas, and sees his lover fall. Smashing through the ice in front of him that Iceman threw even as he skidded and stumbled to fall back. "NO!" Skurge goes to slam anyone out of his way as he charges to grab Amora even as she collapses, slashed hard, and then goes to cleave through reality with his axe, vanishing back to the dimensions! Bruised, battered, but whole, Tigra slowly rises up from the ground where she had been smashed into in passing, "Owww.." The four members of the Wrecking Crew are on ice - very literally at this point. Constantine dusts himself off as he gets up, a genuinely disappointed look on his face as she strolls over to the group. He goes to roll himself a cigarette, commenting,"Was actually hopin' to avoid that, but...Oh well." He then lights it and takes a drag, followed by a long exhale. Nightwing watches Skurge cut an escape path through reality. He blinks a bit then turns to Iceman since he was the closest to him, "Did he really just cut a hole through existence to get away? I mean it worked but really that is kind of absurd the only thing worse would be someone out there who could change reality by punching it hard." Tigra gets up and over and rubs her head, cracking some bones back over into place, "I really want to go somewhere and lick myself all over." She went to whine.. Bobby shifts back to his human form and opens his mouth to make a crack about the departing Asgardians and the semi-frozen miscreants. And stops before he gets a syllable out because Tigra's words seem to re-freeze his brain. There's a good 3 or for second pause before he shakes himself and goes, "Righ! cat!" Constantine starts to say something when he blinks at Tigra, then clears his throat and stifles the words with his cigarette instead. He sighs and proceeds to meander on his way. Tigra just looks over at Bobby and quirks a brow and says cheerfully, "WEll what else would I be?" Said the bikini clad catgirl heroine. Nightwing is speechless at Tigra's comment and just blinks, "And I thought Catwoman was bad." He shakes his head, "You ever fight the Cheetah, I think that would sell tickets." He smirks then he says, "So shall we call the cops then run off like proper vigilantes?" Tigra just smirks,"If i ever run into her I would skin that pussy so fast you could see the rug beneath. Consider it a date. So don't be late." Bobby clears his throat and answers, "I'm not sure. My brain kind of stopped at the thought of hot girl in bikini being licked all over." He shakes his head and tryies to move on to other topics, giving Nightwing a quick grin he ansewrs, "You call the cops? I just try to get out of Dodge before they show up. Uh, speaking of which..." And he turns to hurry off down the street as a distant siren is heard.